No Me Olvides (Yaoi)
by Mido-Kun
Summary: Luego de un primer romance dificultoso, Erick Green se convirtió en una puta empresarial, la frase Nunca con el mismo hombre dos veces es algo que sigue como una especie de enfermiza religión. Aunque luego de que cierta persona vuelva a su vida, Erick deberá reconsiderar todo lo cree saber sobre el amor cuando se da cuenta de que se esta enamorando otra vez.


**¡Hello! Bueno, este es mi primer Two-Short, lo que quiere decir que serán solo dos capítulos, quizá algún día suba una continuación, pero es muy poco probable. También os advierto que esta historia es del genero yaoi (Chicoxchico), así que, como siempre decimos los que escribimos este género, si no te gusta no lo leas.**

**Bueno, la historia (Como quizá ya leyeron en el resumen) trata sobre Erick Green, un chico que tuvo un primer romance algo... complicado y desde entonces no cree en el amor, hasta que cierta aparición en su vida hace que cambie todo lo que cree saber sobre este tema.**

**Bueno, aquí la historia, espero que lo disfruten...**

Aquí estaba, acababa de despertar, a mi lado había un hombre, no recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que habíamos tenido sexo.

-Buenos días- Dijo al ver que me había despertado.

-Buenos días- Respondí.

-¿Qué tal lo de anoche?- Pregunto abrazándome.

-Bien, pero debo irme- Dije separándome.

-¿No vemos después?-

-No, tengo una creencia _¨Nunca con el mismo hombre dos veces¨_\- Dije, era una frase que seguía al pie de la letra, en toda mi vida solo me había acostado más de una vez con un solo hombre, pero no quiero hablar sobre eso.

-Está bien, te estaré esperando por si cambias de opinión- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Salí del departamento del sujeto cuyo nombre no recuerdo, tampoco es que me importe. Subí a mi auto, un Lamborghini negro y salí rumbo a mi penhouse, luego de lo que hice anoche sería normal que no me pudiera sentar, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a eso. Soy soltero, joven, uno de los mejores arquitectos de España, tengo millones en el banco, vivo en un penhouse y tengo un auto muy caro, a los ojos del mundo tengo una vida perfecta, pero realmente estoy muriendo por dentro, para la sociedad empresarial soy como una puta, me he acostado con más de 200 hombres en los últimos tres años, todos empresarios supuestamente heterosexuales y la mayoría casados.

Llegué al estacionamiento del edificio en donde vivo, estacione mi auto y subí al ascensor, entre a mi departamento y fui directo al baño. Me metí en la tina y estuve así un buen rato, pensando en cómo había terminado así, en como un chico lleno de sueños y esperanzas había caído tan bajo, entonces recordé ese terrible día hace 12 años, el día que conocí a Michael.

_***Flashback***_

Ahí estaba yo, un chico de 15 años, estaba corriendo hacia mi clase, llegando 15 minutos tarde y el profesor no era alguien a quien hacer esperar. Llevo en mis manos un libro, _¨100 Años de Soledad¨_ por Gabriel García Márquez, tenía que llevar ese libro a la clase, de eso dependía si aprobaba o suspendía la materia, y para alguien que ha leído tantos libros sería una enorme humillación el suspender Literatura.

Estaba a punto de llegar, me faltaba una sola cuadra, cuando de repente choqué con un chico que iba doblando la esquina, él era rubio, tenía ojos café, era delgado, musculoso y un poco más alto que yo. No me hice daño y creo que no se lo hice a él, pero debido al impacto mi libro salió volando y gracias a mi mala suerte cayó en un charco de agua y se arruino. Vi mi libro, caí de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, de eso dependían mis calificaciones, de suspender la materia reprobaría todo el año, algo que no quería.

El chico se levantó y me miro, aunque no le puse la mas mínima atención y seguí llorando.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto acercándose.

-Si... pero...- Balbuceé señalando el libro arruinado.

-L-lo lamento- Dijo cabizbajo, por lo menos se disculpó, eso me hizo sentir mejor, aunque el hecho de que mi futuro este tirado y arruinado en el suelo no me reconforta, lo sé, a veces soy muy dramático -Pero, toma- Dijo sacando el mismo libro de su mochila y entregándomelo.

-G-gracias- Tartamudeé.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer- Dijo -Pero ¿Te importaría ir a tomar un helado más tarde? Es para compensarte y esas cosas- Dijo rascándose el cuello.

-C-claro- Respondí, no me esperaba la pregunta.

-Qué bueno ¿A las 5 en este mismo lugar?- Pregunto, asentí -¡Genial! Nos vemos luego!- Exclamo y se fue.

Me quede parado unos minutos, anonadado, no podía creer lo que había pasado, salí de mis pensamientos recordando que llegaba tarde.

La clase paso normalmente, obtuve un Notable, pero bueno, no reprobé así que no puedo quejarme. Fui al lugar acordado, aunque llegó 20 minutos antes, para la clase llego tarde pero para las citas soy demasiado puntual ¿Un momento? ¿Estoy... en una cita? ¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! Solo es una compensación.

Espere durante 40 minutos, estaba a punto de irme -No puede ser, mi primera cita y ya me dejaron plantado... espera ¡QUE NO ESTOY EN UNA CITA!-. En ese momento llego el, se veía muy guapo con el conjunto que había elegido, un polo negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo, unos vaqueros rasgados y unas zapatillas deportivas negras, mientras yo aun seguía en uniforme escolar.

-Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero fui a mi casa antes de venir aquí- Dijo sonriéndome.

-No importa- Mentí.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-S-si-

Entonces me mostro su auto, un Mercedes Benz plateado, me sentí asombrado ya que vengo de una familia bastante humilde. Fuimos a tomar helado, yo pedí una simple paleta de chocolate, no quería sentirme aprovechado aunque técnicamente fue él el que me invito. Pidió un enorme Banana Split.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar, al parecer teníamos cosas en común, aunque había más diferencias que semejanzas. Cuando terminamos el helado me invito al cine y acepte, no voy al cine muy a menudo debido a que casi nunca tengo tiempo o dinero, tengo clases de inglés, esgrima, natación, dibujo y guitarra, además, como ya mencione vengo de una familia humilde y hago todo lo posible por obtener una beca universitaria.

Le hable de mi familia, de mi padre que trabaja en una fábrica para poder mantener a la familia, mi madre que trabaja como ama de casa y mi hermana mayor que gano una beca para una de las mejores universidades del país, lo que lleno a la familia de orgullo. Él me contó sobre su familia, el venia de una de la familia que podía considerarse como ¨de la clase alta¨, aunque por la forma en la que me habló sobre ellos se podía notar que no tenían una buena relación, lo cual me entristeció, soy alguien sensible y empático, mi familia no tenía mucho dinero pero éramos felices, y creo que eso vale más que todo el dinero del mundo.

Note que la fábrica para la que trabajaba mi padre era propiedad del padre de él, lo cual también me asombro muchísimo. Cuando la película termino me llevó a mi casa.

-Gracias, em...- Entonces recordé que aún no sabía su nombre, me sentí como un idiota.

-Michael, por nada- Respondió.

-Erick, adiós- Y entre a mi casa.

Mis padres me preguntaron dónde estaba a estas horas y les respondí que estaba con un amigo, ellos me preguntaron y les conté todo. Mi madre se quedó callada mientras mi padre se sintió eufórico de que su hijo fuera amigo del hijo se su jefe, no lo creía posible, pero aun así se sentía feliz de que hiciera nuevas amistades, mis únicos amigos eran Alisson y Mike, y a ellos los conozco desde la primaria.

Michael y yo seguimos ¨saliendo¨ por unos 6 meses, el casi siempre era el que me invitaba, y aun cuando era yo quien lo hacia el siempre terminaba pagando todo ya que el sentía que era su ¨deber¨ o algo así, realmente no lo entiendo. Un día me llevo a un partido de básquetbol, era invierno y hacia frio, al salir teníamos que caminar varias cuadras para llegar a su auto. Al principio fuimos en silencio, hasta que comencé a tiritar del frio, no llevaba puesto ni abrigo ni guantes y había comenzado a nevar.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado.

-T-tengo frio- Respondí, tenía la cara y las manos rojas debido al intenso frio que hacía.

-Toma- Dijo entregándome su abrigo y sus guantes.

-G-gracias- Le agradecí mientras me los ponía, el abrigo olía a su colonia y a... el, me gustaba el ligero olor que desprendía y lo olí disimuladamente, aunque él se dio cuenta y entonces pasó...

Me pego contra una pared y me besó, un beso cálido y dulce, no sé por qué lo hice, pero correspondí al beso y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, hace un momento sentía frio, pero ahora todo se sentía muy cálido. Estuvimos así unos segundos hasta que nos separamos.

-Erick... no sabes cuánto tiempo he querido hacer eso- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo solo aparte la vista sonrojado, y esta vez no era por el frio, el tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos y volvió a besarme, esta vez fue más duradero, nos besamos apasionadamente por varios minutos. Sentía que no podía ni quería separarme, sus labios, su olor, su calidez, su todo, ese momento era demasiado perfecto. Lo abrace más fuerte del cuello y el me sostenía por la cintura. Y, aunque sea algo vergonzoso, yo gemía suavemente sobre sus labios.

-Ah- Gemí cuando sentí una de sus manos acariciar mi entrepierna sobre mis pantalones.

-Lo siento, pero es que estado esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo, simplemente no puedo estar tranquilo- Dijo, su mano siguió acariciando mi entrepierna mientras otra subía por mi torso y comenzaba a acariciar y a pellizcar mis pezones.

-Ah... Michael... aquí no... Por favor- Gemí, una calle en la noche y nevando no es el mejor lugar para esto.

-Está bien- Dijo separándose de mí. Mi respiración estaba agitada.

Subimos a su coche y condujo hasta su casa, me dijo que no había nadie en casa ya que sus padres se fueron de viaje de negocios a China y su hermano mayor estaba en la universidad.

Entramos a la casa, que más bien era una mansión. El me cargo y me llevó a su habitación, no les miento si les digo que su recamara es más grande que mi casa.

Me puso suavemente en su cama y volvió a besarme mientras yo me dejaba llevar. Luego de un rato comenzó a lamer y morder suavemente mi cuello mientras de vez en cuando se me escapa uno que otro gemido. Me quito la camiseta y comenzó a lamer mis pezones, entonces no pude detener mis gemidos, hacían eco en toda la habitación y eso, por alguna extraña razón, me excito más de lo que ya estaba.

Él se detuvo un momento para desnudarse, al ver su cuerpo perfectamente marcado y desnudo no pude evitar taparme la cara con las manos debido a la vergüenza.

-No te avergüences- Susurro en mi oreja mordiéndola suavemente, su tono de voz tenía algo que me hizo sentirme más tranquilo.

Entonces me bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos, me sentí incomodo ya que estaba completamente desnudo y él me estaba mirando, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Eres más sexy en la vida real que en mis fantasías- Dijo, abrí los ojos como platos por dos razones, la primera ¿El me había considerado sexy? Soy delgado gracias a la natación, pero realmente no me puedo considerar como sexy; la segunda ¿El fantaseaba conmigo? Jamás imagine que alguien hiciera eso, mucho menos él.

Volvió a besarme y comenzó a acariciar y luego a masturbar mi miembro, mientras yo no podía parar de gemir. Luego de varios minutos me pidió que me girara y que levantara las caderas, por alguna razón que no logro entender aun, lo hice. En ese momento paso su lengua por mi entrada, sacándome un sonoro gemido, en serio agradezco que no haya nadie en casa porque de seguro me habrían oído.

El continúo lamiendo mi entrada, hasta que aventuro un dedo.

-¿Se siente bien?- Pregunto, respondí que sí, de hecho, jamás había sentido tanto placer en toda mi vida.

Continuo, luego entro otro dedo y luego otro. Esto continuo hasta que sentí que sus dedos no eran suficientes, entonces, tragándome mi casi inexistente orgullo, se lo pedí.

-Métemela... p-por favor- Gemí, aunque sonó más como una súplica.

-Tus deseos son ordenes- Dijo, entonces sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada y comenzó a entrarlo lentamente.

-¡AHHH!- Grite, dolía mucho.

-¿Te duele?- Pregunto preocupado, asentí -Lo lamento- Dijo y sentí como lo sacaba lentamente, supongo que el deseo de no hacerme daño era superior al deseo sexual, pero lo detuve agarrándolo por la cintura.

-No te detengas... por favor- Suplique, no quería que se detuviera.

El no respondió, pero continuo entrando su miembro hasta que entro completo, dolía, pero no dije nada para que Michael no se arrepintiera.

Comenzó a sacarla y meterla lentamente, poco a poco el dolor se transformó en puro placer. Esto continuo así hasta que sentí que este ritmo era insuficiente, entonces el, casi como leyéndome la mente, hizo sus embestidas más rápidas y profundas, lo que me hacía gemir y jadear muy alto, él también lo hacía.

Pasado un tiempo me levanto y me senté sobre él, comencé a ¨cabalgar¨, realmente no sé cómo se dice, sobre él. Ya que él es más alto que yo nuestras bocas quedaban casi a la misma altura y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente.

Luego de varios minutos sentí que no podía mas y me corrí sobre su abdomen, el no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo dentro de mí. Caímos en la cama sudorosos y jadeando, yo aún no lo podía creer, había sido mi primera vez y realmente, quitando el dolor y la vergüenza, se sintió muy bien.

-Voy a ducharme- Dije luego de un rato, necesitaba un buen baño luego de esto.

-Bañémonos juntos- Dijo con su típica sonrisa, y así lo hicimos, realmente no entiendo cómo fue que nos bañamos ya que estuvimos todo el tiempo en la bañera besándonos y toqueteándonos.

Y así pasaron varios meses, como se imaginaran, nos hicimos novios. Nadie sabía que era gay y necesitaba decírselo a alguien, me sentía culpable cuando mi padre me decía como comportarme frente a las mujeres, y cuando mi mejor amigo Mike me presentaba chicas, necesitaba quitarme ese peso de encima, así que llame a Mike y a Alisson y los cite en un restaurante de comida rápida al que solíamos ir.

-Hola Erick- Dijeron al unísono, creo que olvide mencionar que son hermanastros asi que vienen del mismo lugar y llegan al mismo tiempo.

-Hola chicos, siéntense, debo decirles algo- Dije tratando de no sonar nervioso, ellos se sentaron.

-¿Que sucede Onee-chan?- Pregunto Alisson, a Alisson le encantaba Japón y hablaba japonés con soltura y según ella eso significaba hermanito.

-Es que...- No sabía cómo contarles -...Tengo... pareja- Dije, abrieron los ojos como platos, el primero en reaccionar fue Mike.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es ella?! ¡¿Es guapa?!- Pregunto emocionado, él pensaba que yo no tenía el valor de acercármeles a las chicas, de hecho tenía razón.

-Eso es en verdad lo que quería contarles... no es una ¨ella¨- Dije cabizbajo, ellos se sorprendieron aún más.

-Entonces... ¿Eres marica?- Pregunto Mike, pero no lo decía por ofenderme, así le decía el a los gays.

-¡Mike! ¡No le digas así!- Le regaño Alisson pegándole en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!- Exclamo y comenzaron una pequeña discusión, pero quedaron tan inmersos en ella que creo que se olvidaron de mí en un momento.

-¿Chicos?- Pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos, lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era una señal de aprobación, no quería saber que mis dos únicos amigos ya no me quisieran solo por qué soy gay.

-Oh, Erick- Alisson solo me llamaba por mi nombre cuando me saludaba y cuando las cosas eran serias -Lo lamento-

-Erick- Comenzó Mike -Eres nuestro amigo, y aunque le tengo odio a los maricas- Él es homofóbico -Tu eres mi amigo y no dejaras de serlo por algo como esto-

-Es verdad, el hecho de que seas gay no cambia el hecho de que te queramos, sin importar nada- Esta vez la que habló fue Alisson, ambos me abrazaron para hacerme sentir mejor, y lo estaba, me había quitado un peso de encima, aunque quienes en verdad me asustaban eran mis padres.

Una semana después se los dije, y ellos, en vez de reaccionar violentamente, me dieron su apoyo diciéndome que esto no cambiaba quien era yo y que ellos me querían aun así. Me sorprendió mi padre, que alguien con ideas tan antiguas (Es racista) fuera tolerante respecto a este tema me hizo sentir mejor, ahora si tenía una enorme carga menos.

Michael y yo tuvimos 6 meses de noviazgo, hasta que se compró un departamento enorme y me pidió que me mudara con él, yo acepte y mis padres también, así que lo hice y nunca me sentí más feliz en mi vida.

Pasamos un gran primer año viviendo juntos, conocí a sus padres, aunque ellos pensaban que yo solo era un amigo, ellos no aceptarían la relación, de eso estoy seguro.

Todo fue perfecto, hasta un día en el que entre a la habitación y vi una nota, lo que leí fue lo peor de toda mi vida.

En la nota:

_**Erick:**_

_** En serio lamento esto, pero... debido a razones fuera de mi control me veo obligado a irme a los Estados Unidos, quizá para siempre. Lamento no estar ahí para decírtelo en persona, lamento que sea a través de un simple papel, lamento que tengas que sufrir, lamento que me conocieras alguna vez, así hubieras sido feliz, hubieras conocido a alguien que te de lo que yo no pude, hubieras vivido feliz durante el resto de tu vida.**_

_** Te dejo mi departamento, mi auto y todas las cosas de mi propiedad, ahora todo está a tu nombre, pero el más importante, mi corazón, también te lo puedes quedar, porque sé que jamás le pertenecería a ninguna otra persona, solo a ti.**_

_** Me vuelvo a disculpar, sé que esto debe ser difícil, pero espero que encuentres a ese alguien especial que te haga feliz y te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Adiós, quizá para siempre.**_

_**Michael Whitewell**_

Llore como no se pueden imaginar, no salía ni hablaba con nadie, me sentía devastado. Al principio creí que era un error, que el volvería luego de un tiempo, pero pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, en todo ese tiempo me mantuve encerrado, apenas comía o tomaba agua, pero comencé a fumar y a tomar alcohol como loco, fui a rehabilitación durante años para poder salir de todo eso. Reprobé dos años, aunque fueron justificados, mis padres dijeron que tenía una crisis nerviosa y por eso no afecto mucho mi promedio escolar.

Luego entre en la fase del odio, odiaba todo y a todos, solo mis padres, mi hermana mayor, Alisson y Mike se mantuvieron junto a mi durante ese tiempo ya que ellos sabían de cerca lo que había sufrido, o lo que seguía sufriendo.

Respecto a la nota, la rompí en muchos pedazos, aunque aún guardo los trozos, cada vez que pienso que me estoy enamorando veo los papeles y recuerdo todo, rompo toda relación con esa persona y me repito a mí mismo que el amor no es más que una ilusión, algo inexistente, tan ilógico como el concepto de un ¨Dios¨.

Luego de mi crisis volví a la escuela, salí con puros sobresalientes, no iba a dejar que algo así arruinara mi futuro. Obtuve una beca al igual que mi hermana y fui a la misma universidad que ella, aunque para entonces ella se había graduado con honores y ahora era técnico industrial. Estudie arquitectura, fue siempre un sueño ser arquitecto y por fin lo logre, a los 24 años me gradué, mis padres no podían estar más orgullosos y felices.

En la universidad conocí a Jane McTrish, la cual era escocesa pero había venido a España a estudiar arquitectura al igual que yo. Ella y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y se volvió una de mis mejores amigas, ya que Alisson se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra y Mike se fue a otra universidad.

Un día, ella me declaro su amor y yo le correspondí, ella no me gustaba realmente, pero quería intentar una relación heterosexual para ver si era diferente, en efecto lo fue. Fue agradable ser el que regala, el que la invita y ser el ¨activo¨, hicimos el amor varias veces, aunque realmente no se puede llamar hacer el amor ya que lo que yo sentía por ella no era amor, era una profunda amistad y comprensión ya que su ex-novio había embarazado a otra mientras seguía con ella, así que ella era la que mejor me entendía.

Un día le dije que eso no podía seguir, que ella se merecía a alguien que sintiera por ella amor de pareja y no amor de amigos, ella lo entendió pero me pidió que siguiéramos siendo amigos y yo acepte gustoso.

Cuando nos graduamos ella se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos, aunque siempre manteníamos el contacto, a ella le encantaban las video llamadas por Skype y las hacíamos todos los sábados a las 7, bueno, a las 7 aquí en España, no tenía idea de que hora era allá.

Un día me dio dos noticias, una muy buena, pero la otra marco el inicio de mi vida como ¨ramera¨ empresarial. Ella se comprometió con un hombre 5 años mayor que ella, su nombre es Jorge Whitewell, eso me pareció extraño, pero la forma en la que se conocieron fue lo malo. Ella y su mejor amiga americana, cuyo nombre creo que es Sunset o Summer, tuvieron una cita doble, Jane salió con el hermano del novio de su amiga, y este no era nada más ni nada menos que Michael Whitewell. Quería llorar y gritar, pero me contuve ya que no quería que me viera así, le pedí una foto donde aparecían ambas parejas y ella me la mando por correo electrónico, la imprimí y la guarde junto a los trozos de aquella carta, otro recordatorio de que el amor no existe, o por lo menos, que no existe para mí.

Todo fue cuesta abajo desde ahí, los edificios que construía eran sumamente apreciados, me volví millonario en poco tiempo, pero por detrás me acostaba con los que me contrataban para que diseñara el edificio, pero como ya mencione, no lo hacía por dinero ni por nada de esa índole, lo hacía por razones que ni yo entendía bien.

Así pase los siguientes 3 años, actualmente tengo 27 y como creo que mencione antes, hay más de 200 hombres en mi lista de personas con las que me he acostado, he participado en todo, tríos, orgias, sesiones de sadomasoquismo, etc. He usado todo tipo de consoladores y vibradores tanto en mis ¨compañeros sexuales¨ cómo en mí.

Actualmente doy una cara al mundo que no es la verdadera, el mundo me ve sonriente y feliz con una vida que muchos querrían, pero por detrás me doy lastima, me da asco verme en el espejo, me veo sucio por todo lo que he hecho y aun asa no puedo detenerme. Creo que he olvidado mencionar que a pesar de pasar por clínicas especializadas, desde que paso todo hace 3 años he bebido, fumado y me he inyectado, realmente doy asco, siempre pienso en poner fin a mi horrible vida, aunque no lo hago porque sé que haría sufrir mucho a mis padres, a mi hermana, a Mike, a Alisson y a Jane.

_***Fin del flashback***_

Salí de la tina, me vestí con traje y salí del penhouse, tenía una reunión con unos empresarios que querían que diseñara el edificio principal de la compañía. Luego de recordar todo eso no me sentía con ganas de nada, pero el deber es primero.

**POV Michael**

Ahí estaba, sentado en un costoso restaurante esperando al arquitecto que mi hermano mayor contrataría para diseñar el edificio principal de ¨Withewell S.A.¨. Por fin llegó, no puedo creer que haya llegado 20 minutos tarde, es un irresponsable.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó -Lamento haber llegado tarde, tuve algunos problemas pero ya estoy aquí-

-No importa- Dijo mi hermano -Lo importante es que llegaste y podemos discutir el tema-

-Ok- Dijo el arquitecto sentándose -Hice un diseño de los planos de acuerdo a las especificaciones que me dieron, el edificio tendría un costo aproximado de...- No escuche nada más de la conversación, estaba concentrado en la cara del arquitecto, me parecía tan familiar, creo que lo conozco de algún lado.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Michael?- Pregunto mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- Pregunte.

-¿No estabas escuchando? Él dijo que costara aproximadamente $ 20,000,000 ¿Estás de acuerdo?- Volvió a preguntar.

-S-si- No le puse atención a mi hermano, seguía pensando en el arquitecto, me resultaba muy familiar.

-Está decidido- Dijo el arquitecto -Pero ¿Para qué compañía trabajo esta vez?- Pregunto.

-Whitwell S.A.- Respondió mi hermano.

-¿Whitwell?- Pregunto desconcertado -¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Jorge y Michael Whitwell- Dijo mi hermano orgulloso, el arquitecto pareció oír su fecha de muerte ya que abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos, estos se fijaron en mí y entonces lo reconocí, era Erick Green, mi único amor.

-¡No acepto el trabajo!- Dijo y salió corriendo, mi hermano trato de llamarlo pero se había ido.

Yo me quede anonadado, no podía creer que había visto a Erick otra vez, me sentí feliz pero a la vez triste, sabía que él no querría verme, aunque estaba seguro de que volvería a tener su amor.

**¡Nyaa! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, respecto a la segunda parte, no sé cuándo la subiré, no voy a poner fecha ya que puedo equivocarme o puede surgir un inconveniente que me impida subirlo.**

**Bueno... no sé qué más decir, así que sayonara (*3*)/ **


End file.
